Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Cinta mereka benar-benar selamanya. "Aku ingin kita berpisah baik-baik. Saat aku masih bisa berkata: aku mencintaimu." / "Sekembalinya aku nanti, tidak peduli perasaanmu akan berubah atau tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." / Warning: OOC, angsty, AU, etc. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AU, boys love/shounen-ai, TWT, super incredible OOC, cliché, fast-pace, random-kiss-scene, typo(s), tragedy. **

**Special backsound: Kimi sora Kiseki by Egoist**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hari itu matahari bersinar, terik menyorot kekasihnya hingga terimpresi cahaya. Suaranya terlalu tenang dikomparasi dari yang biasa, pandangan mata lurus menggapai jendela hatinya. Gema secangkir minuman hangat ditaruh pada tatakan berpadu bising lokomotif yang mengudara tak menghalau ruang pedengarannya menggaung untaian silabel lugas penyebab hatinya kian berkabung.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Secangkir teh dalam genggaman tangan tergantung di udara.

Jeda melesak sesak dalam dada.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanggapan diusahakan tenang.

Keduanya bersitatap.

Merintih lirih, dan jawaban itu menyayat hatinya mencengkeramkan selasar perih.

.

"_Aku ingin kita berpisah baik-baik. Saat aku masih bisa berkata: aku mencintaimu."_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction**

**.**

**Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita**

**(I couldn't say it at the last)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Bandar Udara yang berlokasi di jantung ibukota Negara Sakura itu tak pernah lenggang dari orang-rang berlalu-lalang. Terutama di siang yang hawa panas tak menghalau pesawat untuk melayang menyisakan bayang-bayang diterpa secercah cahaya matahari.

Di terminal keberangkatan luar negeri, tepatnya sebuah Café yang menyajikan kopi sebagai menu andalan kini diendap sepi. Hanya disambangi dua pasang pengunjung. Sepasang orangtua berusia sepuh menikmati teh ditemani kudapan ringan yang empuk dimakan, duduk dekat konter pembayaran tak jauh dari penjaga kasir yang tengah berupaya melawan kantuk.

Sepasang pemuda dengan posisi duduk di sudut Café tersebut, merapat pada jendela berkaca bening menyilaukan dengan panorama pesawat lepas-landas ataupun mendarat tuntas. Tak jauh pula dari _Air Traffic Control_ yang sesekali menggaung pengumuman keberangkatan jadwal agensi pesawat setiap waktu tiada henti mengingatkan publik untuk lekas bersiap _check-in_ dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Berisik yang menderik kakofoni di antara kedua pemuda itu ditoreh sekelumit kemelut, dan beratnya atmosfer bersumber dari komplikasi konflik batiniah yang bergelut.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, tapi minta kita mengakhiri hubungan ini baik-baik." Pemuda bersurai merah itu menaruh cangkir minumannya. Menyangga kepala dengan lengan bertumpu pada meja.

Manik magenta kalkulatif menelisik penuh selidik manik solid kolong langit yang naïf menatapnya.

"Ada orang ketiga?"

"Te-tentu saja ti-tidak!"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"

"…barusan aku sudah bilang perasaanku. Ka-kau juga tahu itu."

Cinta masih menyala di sana, tak terpugar seperti di benak yang membersit rangkaian asumsi vulgar.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan keberangkatanku ke Inggris." Pihak yang mendominasi relasi intimasi keduanya mengujar konklusi.

"Be-benar." Pemuda berambut coklat yang hari ini terkesan acak-acakan itu mengangguk.

Entitas beraura regal itu menghela napas pendek. Tanpa ragu tangannya meraih tangan yang dijalar getar memegang gagang cangkir, menangkupnya dalam genggaman.

"Kita bisa menjalankan _long distance relationship_."

Sepasang biner merah melunak melihat gembungan samar yang mengurva pipi si pemuda ordinari. Kekasihnya bersungut murung.

"Ta-tahu begini, harusnya aku ikuti saran Kuroko…"

"Apa yang Tetsuya sarankan padamu?"

"A-aku berakting pacaran dengan seseorang—a-agar kau bisa pergi tanpa setengah hati begini."

"…"

"Se-sei?"

"Adakah yang berani melakukannya?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Hmm. Baguslah." Seringai antagonis mengerikan itu bahkan akan dirindukannya. "Berpura-pura pun, mereka tahu konsekuensi dari resiko melakukan hal selaknat itu padaku."

Furihata Kouki mendesah resah. Segala rencana yang didiskusikan seksama dengan semua individu yang mengenal Akashi Seijuurou secara personal, pasti mundur teratur dari medan laga jika harus bertaruh nyawa hanya demi Furihata yang sesungguhnya melakukan semua ini demi Akashi.

"Jelaskan." Instruksi absolut yang di tiap suku kata bernada hendak mencerabut maut.

Akashi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lebih erat. Tidak peduli pada gerak-gerik jarum jam yang di tiap detik bergulir. Seolah demi dirinya, bahkan keberangkatan pesawat pun dapat mangkir.

"Ka-kau tahu … se-sejak awal, hubungan kita … tabu."

Helaan napas pedih.

"Hu-hubungan semacam ini sangat rapuh. Terlebih jika kita jauh." Sesaat bibir dikatup, hidung menghirup napas gugup. "Aku tidak mau membebanimu dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Kau akan berada di tempat yang tidak aku tahu sementara aku tetap di sini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan bahwa perasaan kita tetap akan sama seperti sedia-kala." Furihata perlahan balas menggenggam tangan yang hangatnya familiar baginya.

Furihata mereguk saliva. Pahit menemukan tatapan menjustifikasi anomali dari Akashi—meski masih dalam terkaannya bahwa kekasihnya berlaku demikian.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan berubah," tanggap Akashi afirmatif—tak menyembunyikan nada gusar karena harga dirinya seakan diofensi oleh kejujuran kekasihnya.

Furihata menggeleng lemah. "Tentu, bukan kau. Tapi aku. Siapa bisa memastikan aku tanpamu tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi pada perempuan lain?"

Pemuda yang mendapatkan beasiswa S2 ke Inggris dari Oxford _University_ itu mendengus pelan. "Aku akan memantaumu—kau tahu kapabilitasku."

"Jangan repotkan orang lain lagi … i-ini tentang kita berdua, Sei," lirih Furihata letih, "kau tidak bisa merusuhi kehidupan teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_-mu hanya untuk mengawasiku. Mereka punya kehidupan sendiri."

Furihata digugut sembilu pilu menemukan gurat luka di mata merah yang mengimpresi sephia di bawah gelimang pancaran matahari.

"Kau … benar-benar ingin berpisah dariku, Kouki?" Pertanyaan yang disuarakan perlahan.

Relasi jarak jauh. Mungkin jika keduanya konstan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, maka komunikasi takkan pernah mati. Interaksi takkan pernah berhenti. Bahkan rindu karena tak bisa bertemu bagai minyak tanah dipercik api—takkan bisa padam kobar afeksi ini.

Nihil perspektif futuristik, dan Furihata tak sanggup mengatakan ia tak mampu memetakan sehelai pun imaji bahwa Akashi akan selalu di sisi dirinya sampai mati. Terlalu banyak bongkah karang problema dan lika-liku dipupuk kerikil penolakan terhadap relasi mereka berguguran menjegal keduanya, memisahkan mereka bahkan sebelum malaikat kematian mengalungkan sabit maut.

Belum lagi dengan getir ilusi berkedok realita yang digembar-gembor setiap insan yang adalah garis pasti gigir takdir. Mungkin di belahan lain dunia, mereka akan menemukan belahan jiwa dengan cinta yang tiada tersia-sia.

Di atas rongrong gulana yang meronta dalam rongga dada, Furihata hanya ingin Akashi dengan segala perfeksi absolutnya tak terkekang oleh ikatan akan status mereka; sebagai kekasih. Persona sempurna yang seharusnya berdiri tegak menghadap publik memukau dunia dengan segala yang melengkapinya, bukan tertaut pada kerikil kecil yang menghalangi pijakan menuju masa depan; seperti Furihata.

Menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, Furihata melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi—berganti mengusutkan fabrik celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Tak menjawab. Tampangnya terlalu carut-marut, pandangannya makin berkabut—tersembunyi di balik ceceran helai-helai surai.

Akashi berdiri. Beranjak—mungkin akan pergi.

Selamanya.

Furihata menautkan kedua tangan yang berkeringat dingin—tak bertanya kenapa begitu mudah pupus sisa-sisa kalor dari tangan Akashi yang selalu beresonansi menghangatkan hatinya.

Begini lebih baik.

Daripada suatu hari nanti, sepulangnya Akashi—mungkin dengan orang lain dilabeli istilah kekasih bersanding di sisi, Furihata yang—bisa saja—terlupakan akan bernostalgia tatkala reras kenangan kebersamaan mereka menggenangi serakan puing-puing hati.

"Ini saat-saat terakhir sebelum aku berangkat. Bisakah kau tidak merusaknya dengan sekali saja tidak berlaku hal bodoh?"

Sepasang lengan yang selama ini selalu memeluknya, kini teguh merengkuhnya. Dirasakannya bahu ditumpu dagu, surai merah menggelitik sisi kanan pipinya. Tangan yang Furihata ingat selalu hangat mendekap tautan tangannya. Kecupan halus mendarat di pelipis, dan di mata coklat itu tersemai setitik melankolia.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tidak juga dengan perasaan kita—" Furihata dengan suara serak hampir tersedak tangis yang mengganjal dirinya sejak jauh-jauh hari tahu Akashi akan pergi, "—karena itu, biarpun terpisah … a-aku … ingin kau mengingatku—"

—_bahwa sampai akhir yang aku tidak tahu mana batasnya, aku mencintaimu. _

Entah frasa magis tersebut ditenggak riuh-rusuh bunyi mesin pesawat di luar jendela, terkoyak dendang pengumuman jadwal keberangkatan penumpang berikutnya, disibak canda-tawa atau isak-tangis mengiringi kepergian kerabat atau siapapun yang lekas diharapkan kepulangannya, atau mungkin tenggelam dalam ciuman dalam penuh desperasi—tatkala Akashi menyentuh sisi kiri pipi Furihata dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan untuk memagut bibir mereka dengan upaya mempertemukan cinta yang masih nyata—tiada dijajah perkasanya realita.

Masih tertanam dalam benak keduanya, aksi mereka jelas dalam visi kasat mata publik. Tapi dengan ego yang bergolak menolak rasio, peduli iblis pada makhluk terlaknat yang bisa saja memandang mereka jijik.

Kepayang oleh ciuman yang dibayang gelapnya pesawat _take-off _menghalangi pendar mentari, kening melekat dengan mata saling bertatapan hangat dan tanggan balas menggenggam erat.

Akashi akan menegapkan tubuh—puas mengetahui Furihata sama haus dengan dirinya dan cinta tak benar-benar hangus. Namun Furihata mengangkat tangan kanannya pada garis rahang yang mengeras, tak menghendaki Akashi menjauh. Tidak lagi peduli napas terengah-engah dan akibat lelehan saliva dagunya sendiri basah, bibirnya seinci di sudut bibir Akashi, matanya mematri mati hati Akashi yang digerogoti sepi, berbisik dengan suara serak dan mata basah.

"La-lagi."

Furihata mengigil dihunjam tatapan Akashi yang melelehkan hatinya lagi dan lagi. Tak tahu seberapa lapar sekaligus tersiksanya Akashi dicambuk repetitif oleh sekeping kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Furihata, dan Furihata menolak diculik ke negeri orang meninggalkan semua eksistensi yang masih butuh akan presensinya—orangtua dan teman-teman. Ia tak mau jadi persona berdependensi tinggi pada Akashi, sebaliknya; ingin jadi seseorang yang Akashi senantiasa rindu dan dalam pelukannya merasa pulang.

Sayangnya mereka sibuk meraup bibir satu sama lain tanpa diterpa selintas pun gugup—jangan menampik fakta bahwa mereka masih di dunia nyata, tak mengetahui tiada peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sepasang kakek-nenek itu memiliki cinta yang tua teruji usia. Si penjaga kasir dibuai kantuk ke alam mimpi. Lalu-lalang massa tenggelam dalam semesta dua anak manusia masing-masing. Tak ada yang menitipkan atensi secara sembunyi-sembunyi ataupun frontal.

Hanya seliwer pesawat yang tinggal-landas mengintipi cumbuan intens mereka—itupun bila pesawat hidup denotatif dan bukan sekedar konstruksi mesin mekanis. Bagaimana Furihata mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher berjumput helai magenta halus, Akashi yang sisi terdalam dirinya menertawakan kenyataan yang menginjak-injak dirinya tak dihinggap ragu untuk mengukung Furihata selamanya dalam pelukan. Merampas sisa-sisa napas sampai kandas. Menikmati sel-sel syaraf bibir yang menggelinjang geli dipertemukan sesamanya. Mengaitkan organ lunak dan basah untuk menukar saliva—dan semua dalam liang si pemuda itu terinvasi aroma teh yang tersisa dalam mulutnya.

Furihata melepaskan ciuman panas mereka sesaat dengan wajah digumuli warna laksana rambutnya—kelimpungan bernapas, Akashi tak luput dari semua itu dan mengecupkan senyum di bibirnya sendiri pada bibir yang basah dalam lumatannya. Membisikkan desperasi ia tak ingin kehilangan Furihata, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, apalagi selamanya. Mencium belahan bibir yang hendak mengucap konfesi frasa pelipur lara sekaligus pemupuk rana—_aku mencintaimu_—karena Akashi tak ingin benar-benar mendengar. Furihata tak perlu mengatakan, ia hanya harus meresapi rasa yang sama seperti yang bertahta di hati sang emperor.

Sampai pengeras suara membahanakan jadwal keberangkatan menuju tanah persemayaman William Shakespeare. Akashi hampir mengeluh karena suara itu menginterupsi apa yang paling ingin didengarnya saat ini—Furihata perlahan melenguh.

Di sela tarikan napas berantakan, Furihata membuang muka seraya berkata, "Pe- … pergilah."

Nada nyaris meratap itu, siapapun pendengarnya pasti akan terenyuh—kecuali bila entitas tersebut hanya cangkang raga tanpa dihuni jiwa. Akashi lamat-lamat menggigit leher dengan dentang nadi yang berbicara jujur, menanamkan kecupan di seluruh relief wajah ordinari yang membuatnya jatuh hati lagi dan lagi, membenamkan bibir yang bergetar membujuknya lemah dalam ciuman lembut—untuk pergi dengan siratan rahasia menghendakinya agar lekas kembali.

Karena itu, ketika Furihata bangkit—takut-takut gagal total mengancamnya hendak beranjak terlebih dahulu—Akashi menjarah kesempatan itu untuk memposesinya dalam dekap hingga Furihata tergemap tapi tak berontak.

"Aku punya satu perintah."

"Se-Sei, di saat seperti ini—"

"Kau harus menurut karena kata-kataku absolut."

Akashi menghirup aroma natural yang mencemari setiap helai coklat di pucuk hidungnya. "Berfotolah denganku. Dan simpan fotonya baik-baik."

Furihata tercenung. Lantas bertanya bingung. "Kau tidak suka difoto—"

"—benar. Tapi kau meminta kita putus." _–dan itu berarti merebut hak asasinya untuk berjaya menyuruh Furihata melakukan apapun yang Akashi mau. _

Akashi tak melihat ketika sorot manik solid kolong langit itu meredup. Tapi memahami hembusan napas yang menerpa telinganya adalah tanda Furihata memahami intensi instruksinya di waktu genting ini.

Furihata dengan gumam samar menyanggupi maunya Akashi. Membiarkan pelukan mereka setengah terlepas saat Akashi merogoh ponselnya dalam saku baju, kemudian melekatkan sisi samping wajah mereka. Memposisikan kamera seraya mengerlingnya.

"Tersenyum, Kouki."

"Ma-mana ada orang pu-putus cinta bisa te-tersenyum—"

"Itu kau." Sinisme terkurva di bibir sang emperor. "Bukan aku yang mau."

Furihata bersungut muram—merasa terbuli ulah sadistik Akashi yang sempat-sempatnya kambuh di detik-detik jelang keberangkatannya, pipinya yang sedikit menggembung menggoda Akashi untuk menciumnya dan menekan shutter kamera.

"Cu-curang—!" protesnya parau.

"Hmm. Ekspresimu buruk. Harusnya kau tersenyum." Akashi melirik sekilas Furihata yang ingin lepas dari jerat peluknya. "Mana ponselmu?"

Setengah hati Furihata menyerahkan ponselnya. Sebelah matanya terkatup tatkala tangan Akashi membelai puncak kepalanya. Pupus rajukan bertransformasi jadi senyuman. Tidak akan betah berlama-lama marah pada emperor muda itu. Kali ini keduanya memanipulasi realita kisah tentang terpisah mereka dengan lengkung di bibir masing-masing yang terpaut hingga ke mata. Mengirimkan foto satu sama lain sebelum pengumuman kembali berkumandang.

Akashi memeluk Furihata. Untuk terakhir kali.

"Sekembalinya aku nanti, tidak peduli perasaanmu akan berubah atau tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Akashi bersumpah dengan suara dingin mengesan ignoran.

"Se-semoga saja." Furihata tertawa hambar, membiarkan jarak mendistan antara Akashi dan dirinya yang pening ditimang sendiri tersepi.

Tak yakin mampu membiarkan siluet Akashi hilang tanpa ia tertatih berupaya menggapai punggung tegapnya, Furihata meninggalkan struk kasir di meja café—tersenyum semengenaskan ban gundul diderit aspal pada sepasang kakek-nenek tua renta, lalu merambah keramaian yang sedemikian bising tapi tak bisa meminimalisir duka yang gagah berpelesir di hatinya.

Sekali menabrak. Dua kali menubruk. Membungkuk sekilas mengucap maaf pada siapapun yang naas ditabraknya—matanya hanya tertuju pada _wallpaper_ ponsel yang baru disetelnya. Akashi tersenyum melirik kamera sembari mencium pipinya. Tangannya meraba pipi, bertanya-tanya kenapa hangat bibir yang selalu dominan atas keseluruhan isi mulutnya itu terlampau cepat dinetralisir suhu udara. Hangatnya seakan tak pernah ada.

Keluar dari bangunan megah yang menjadi tempat singgah para pengudara. Kakinya menyeret langkah lamban sampai ke jalan yang mobil-mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari terminal ke terminal mengejar jadwal keberangkatan pesawat.

Ruang pendengarannya tuli dari suara klakson; dicandu mati oleh suara halus yang menyihir dirinya dengan sumpah untuk tak melepaskannya. Ruang pandangnya tak memindai sebuah mobil mini bus tak sempat mengerem karena kemunculannya; teradiksi memandangi layar ponsel mengilustrasikan senyuman mantan kekasihnya di yang baru saja pergi mengarungi angkasa ke negeri antah-berantah.

Tubuhnya terpental entah seberapa jauh, naas bergelimpang di jalan. Samudera likuid semerah surai kekasihnya menggenangi Furihata. Ponselnya melayang, senyuman Akashi dan rajukan halus Furihata pecah, disimbah darah, digilas ban mobil.

Dengan hati remuk-redam dan pandangan merindu pada seberkas bayang-bayang pesawat yang membawa Akashi-nya merambah langit, Furihata mengulas senyum pilu. Lega kendati gigitan dingin mematikan seluruh gugusan sel syaraf tubuh.

Ternyata bukan perasaannya yang terlebih dahulu berubah—seperti yang ditakutkannya. Setidaknya, cinta Furihata untuk Akashi benar-benar selamanya.

Selamanya, sampai matanya terpejam dan berpulang ke hariba tiada nyawa.

.

#~**~#

.

Akashi sudah duduk di kursi. Telah aman dalam kekangan sabuk pengaman. Tak hirau pada gaduh eksitasi penumpang lain di sekelilingnya dan dendang instruksi metodis yang di indera pendengerannya terdengar monotonis.

Ketika roda-roda pesawat menggelinding dan pemandangan di luar jendela mulai blur, Akashi memilih mengatup mata dan memenuhi kegelapan visinya dengan secarik foto terbaru yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Furihata dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir memerah dimuai ciumannya, tersenyum pada kamera—atau ia beranggapan bahwa menatap foto itu serupa Furihata tersenyum memandangnya seperti semula.

Ia tidak menyukai foto. Difoto, berfoto, dalam bentuk apapun. Perspektif emperor menuntunnya berpegang teguh pada opini bahwa foto adalah manifestasi akhir yang menandai ketiadaan, dan bila dikenang, hanya menjerembabkan diri untuk merana karena menatap foto dengan sorot mata ternanar.

Tapi bagi Akashi, foto terakhir bukan manifestasi akhir. Melainkan proyeksi masa depan yang ingin dikristalkan dalam relung hati, diwujudkan bersama Furihata di sisinya suatu hari nanti.

"_Aku pasti kembali, Kouki." _Pemuda bersurai magenta itu berkata perlahan. Tidak menampik gugutan rindu padahal belum sejam mereka terpisah.

Akashi tidak mengerti gerak roda nalar Furihata—bagaimana jika nanti Furihata merindukannya sementara relasi mereka telah tiada—apa yang akan dilakukannya tanpa presensinya. Selalu sedari awal, ia kerap disergap bingung menghadapi pola kekasihnya yang bertendensi pengecut. Namun karena Furihata seoranglah yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan anomali—manusiawi—pada dirinya, Akashi tahu ia tidak sudi merelakan siapapun merebut Furihata—dan membiarkan orang lain merasakan perasaan afeksi murni Furihata.

Ia hanya pergi sementara. Bukan untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya selamanya. Akashi pasti kembali pada Furihata. Meski cinta jarak jauh terlanjur rapuh dan tidak dilabeli keabadian, biarkan ia mengklaim euforia yang tercipta dari distopianya.

Tepat ketika moncong pesawat menukik tajam ke bawah karena sistem pesawat _shut-down _karena ada _fatal error-system_ di suatu celah tak terjamah para mekanik, sebuah ponsel yang semula tersimpan di saku baju meloncat keluar dari rongganya. Layarnya hitam—imajiner menyala memapang senyuman pedih sepasang pemuda yang bersisian—sekelam yang mengungkung absolut visi pemiliknya.

Dalam burung besi itu tidak sempat histeria membahana. Hanya ada jeritan mengerikan dari_ Air Traffic Control_—serta awak-awak dan kru mekanika pesawat di sekitar bidang luas lepas landas–juga gaung sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran membumbung, ketika salah satu pesawat mereka tiba-tiba saja ditarik gravitasi mencumbu bumi beraspal mendidih dipanggang matahari—mengobar kasar bara api.

Akashi Seijuurou selalu benar; perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menang; perasaan Furihata Kouki menyala hanya untuknya seperti sedia kala.

Jiwanya menyimpan cinta yang selamanya absolut, hingga raga terberangus direnggut maut.

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Okay. This fic really fresh from my brain. Out of my habbits, kali ini Akashi dan Furihata in-relationship—terus dipisahin gitu, ya. Sesuai warns (super incredible OOC *nanges*), beginilah jadinya. Edit sekenanya—saya minta maaf untuk ini. Orz **

**Judul fic ini diambil dari lirik lagu Kimi Sora Kiseki-nya Egoist. "I love you forever—saigo ni iezu ni ita (I couldn't say it at the last)." Walaupun sebenernya lagu Departures~anata ni okuru ai no uta~ lebih cocok untuk fic ini. **

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
